Mello X Reader: Chocolate Lovers
by jokerXharley774
Summary: Who knew that going into a convenience store at night for a bar of chocolate and snacks would change the life you live. ONE-SHOT! Might be a little OOC, just a little bit. Please read and Enjoy! :) I DO NOT OWN MELLO!


Remember(:

" " Means talking

' ' Means thought

You walked into convenience store that was near your house, it was 10 P.M, you were wearing your (favorite color) pajamas that had little (favorite animal) on them. You didn't care what you wore, you're not trying to impress or get raped by anyone. You were having a sleepover and all your friends devoured the food you made and were still hungry. When you walked in there was a lady paying for her stuff and two guys by the slushy machine. You grabbed some chips, drinks, and candy for you and your friends, and then went looking for the item that you wanted most, a candy bar. They were delicious and made you feel happy with its chocolaty goodness! You hear the door open that made a ding sound, but didn't look up because you were too focused on finding your chocolate bar. You heard footstep coming closer, but you were still distracted, you wanted your dang chocolate bar already. You finally found your chocolate bar, but there was only one.

'Dang! I wanted more than one! Ugh! Well at least I'll have one" you thought as you tried to grab the chocolate bar.

When you reached out for the chocolate bar, your hands met with somebody else's hands.  
You turned to look at who it was; it was man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked quite handsome.

You both looked at each other for a while, and then he spoke.

"What kind of outfit is that?" he laughed

You pouted and blushed.

"Oh yeah! What about yours?" you retorted.

Well he was wearing "shiny" leather pants, and  
it looked kind of tight. Of course it was hot, but you've never seen a GUY wear them.

"I call it fashion" he smirked and grabbed the last bar of chocolate.

"Hey! That was mine!" you scream

"No way, I saw it first!"

"You liar!"

'Who is this guy?!' you thought

After 10 minutes of arguing, the man came up with an idea.

"Listen if you really want it, you can have it" he held the chocolate out  
You were shocked that he gave up so easily, it didn't look like he was the type to give up at all.

"huh? Really?! Thanks!" you went to grab it from his hand but he stepped out of your reach.

"But! You gotta do me a favor" he smiled innocently.

"And that is?"

"Tomorrow, you must get a chocolate bar and deliver it to me "

Your eyes widen.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" you yell.

"Hey would you keep it down, people are trying to shop you know?"

You looked around; there was no one in there, only the cashier

"Yeah right.." your face glared.

He laughed.

'He has a cute laugh….WAIT! What am I saying?! I don't even know his name!' you thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Mello"

'Mello? That has to be a cover up of his real name, but why would he tell me a fake name?' you thought

"Nice to meet you Mello, my name is _. And I accept your favor." You smiled.

His face lit up with a smile.

'He seems nice, and doesn't look like a danger. So what do I have to loose?' you thought

You both exchanged phone numbers, then he left you the chocolate bar. As you paid for your items, you thought about Mello. He seemed different from other guys, you liked that and it made your stomach flip. You happily went back to your sleepover and couldn't stop thinking about Mello.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TOMORROW ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You said good bye to all your friends as they left your apartment. You need to go get ready for your "arrangement" with Mello. Just thinking about him made you stomach flip, you didn't even know him but he made you feel this way. You heard your phone and went to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"_? It's me, Mello"

"Oh! Hey Mello, are you calling about the favor?"

"Yup, I thought you might of forgotten"

"No" you laugh

"Ok well do you think you can meet me at the Red Rocket Diner?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there"

"Ok great! Don't forget my chocolate bar!"

You laugh "I won't"

Mello laughs "Ok see you then"

You get dressed in white skyline ankle pegs, a blue and white striped shirt, and blue vans. You grabbed your bad and headed for Red Rocket Diner.  
Once you got to the Diner, Mello was sitting in the booth that was all the way in the back.

"Hey Mello!" you smile

"Hey _" he smiles back

"Oh here's your chocolate" you hand him the chocolate

"Thank you _, I'm sorry I put you through this to just bring me chocolate. But,  
you seem really nice and I hoped that we can be friends"

You were shocked that he was open with you, but you felt the same. It felt like if you never saw him again, it would bother you until the end of the world.

"Mello, I would love to be friends with you" You smile cheerfully

You don't see it but Mello blushed at your answer.

"Great! Do you wanna go to the mall then?"

"Uh..I didn't bring a lot of money though, I should go home and get som-"

"Nonsense! I have money, a lot actually, it'll be fine" Mello cuts you off grabs your hand.

"huh? N-no! Don't spend your money on me?! I'm a complete stranger to you!"

"Not anymore, your my friend" he turns to look at you and smiles a goofy smile.

You look at him tenderly, that was nice of him, he really is sweet.

"And plus on the way to the mall, we learn everything about each other"

'He's a keeper' you thought.

You smile as you let him drag you to the mall and talk about himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Mellow became the best of friends. He told you his real name was Mihael Keehl but he wanted you to call him Mello for safety sakes, you agreed. You both hung out whenever you were off work or had lunch together when you went on lunch breaks. Sometimes if he couldn't make it to lunch, we would deliver your favorite foods to your workplace. The more you hung out with Mello and the little sweet things he did, the more you fell in love with him. You felt that he only liked you as friend though, that made you a little sad but you were still happy to be by his side.

You were watching (favorite show) and ate cereal with boredom on your face. You wanted to hang out with Mello, but he was probably busy. A minute later your phone rang.

It was Mello.

"Hey Mello!" you were so happy to hear from him.

"Hey _, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on d-date with m-me to the movies? There's a new awesome movie called 'World War Z', I heard it's really good" he said nervously.

Your heart started pounding fast. Your heart would always pound fast when he asked you out to places, but he said said "DATE".

You start cheering quietly in the air.

"ummm…_? You still there?" Mello asks

"huh? Oh y-yeah, I am. And s-sure, I'd love to go on a date with you" you say sheepish.

Mello laughs.

"Ok well I'll pick you up around 7, sound good?"

"Y-yeah o-ok!" you say then hang up the phone.

You start screaming like a fan girl. You were so happy that you were going on a date with Mellow. He was the sweetest guy you have ever met. You went to get dressed, it was 5:30, and you wanted to look good for Mello. Your hair was (curled/straight), with no makeup, you're beautiful so why do you need to put disgusting chemicals on your face. You put on pink skinny jeans with a white tank top, you put a gray sweater over it. Then you added a pink fashion scarf, it was fall of course, and put your gray flats on. The pink was not dark or bright, it was perfect and the gray made it pop out. You looked in the mirror to see if you looked good but then your phone rang went off.

It was your ex-boyfriend, Blake.

He cheated on 5 different women on you, that was 10 months ago and you were still disgusted by him.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me"

"Don't call me babe! Why are you calling?! I hate your guts, remember?!" you shouted

"Hey come on, we can work things out can't we?"

"UH NO! You're an idiot! Plus I'm going on a date right now, so I don't have time to talk  
to trash like you!" You hung up the phone

'Ugh! He's such jerk!' you thought

Once you were done raging, your doorbell rang.

You went to go get the door and there stood Mello in his usual leather outfit. You didn't mind though, you thought he would look better in that than anything else.

"Hey _, you look beautiful" he smile

You blushed.

"Aw! Mello, you're so sweet, thank you!" you smile

"Oh and I got you this, I know you'll just love it!"  
Mello handed you a basket that was covered in pink in ribbons, the basket was full of your favorite chocolate bars.

"Oh my god Mello, you didn't have to" you grab the basket

"But I wanted too" he smiled

You smiled back and thank him.

"Well ready to go?" Mello asked

"Yes, let's go" you quickly grabbed your bag and followed Mello.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hahahaha! Oh my god! You should have seen the look on your face!" Mellow laughed so hard, he started to cry.

"Mello! You know I hate zombies! I thought it was a war movie!" you shout

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, it's just I love your face when you get scared!" He chuckled as he whipped the tears away.

You blushed in embarrassment, and got Mello's car.

You get to your apartment and it's already 10:30. Mello walks you up to your apartment stairs.

"I had a great time with you tonight Mello, even though you took me to a nightmare movie, I still loved it" you smile.

He laughed.

"I'm glad _" Mello smiled.

You smiled back.

Both of you didn't talk, you both just started at each other, smiling.

Mello broke the silence.

"Look _, I- " Before Mello could finish, Blake came up from behind punched Mello from behind and threw him down the stairs.

"Agh!" Mello yelled

Your eyes widened.

"MELLO!" you screamed

You tried to go help Mello but Blake grabbed you by the throat.

"Did I say you could date other people? You supposed to be mine, no one elses"

You struggled to breathe.

"Me and…. You…. are through….you cheated…." You struggled more.

Before Blake could say anything a gun was pointed to his head.

" .DOWN!" Mello shouted

Blake put you down; you coughed and inhaled for air.

"Hey! Come on now can't we be friends?" Blake says clamly and walks toward Mello.

Mello growls and puts his pistol to aim right at Blake's forehead.

Blake starts to shake.

"I want you to leave and never come back! You hear me! _ is my girl now! And  
will never be yours again! NOW LEAVE!" Mello shouted.

You held your throat and was shocked at the words that came out of Mello's mouth. He called you his, you were so happy to hear that, even though you got hurt in the process.

Blake ran for his life while cursing at you both.

Mello put his pistol away and helped you up.

"You okay _?"

"Yeah..i'm fine" you smile

He smiles, but you can't tell he's worried.

You put a hand on his cheek. He blushes.

"Mello, really, I am fine, but…"

You quickly hug him and hold on.

"I'm glad your okay"

You look up at him, smiling with tears.

"_" he says sincerely.

He leans in close to your face; you start to blush when you realize what's happening.

"Mello" you say right before Mello's lips are on yours. You threw your arms around Mello's neck. It's was passionate kiss, filled with so much emotion. You've never felt anything like this before, not even with Blake, it was different and you loved it. Not to mention he tasted like chocolate, and how you loved chocolate.

You both had to break the kiss to get air, you hated how it had to end, stupid oxygen.

"_, I love you"

You blushed like a cherry, red tomato.

"I love you too Mello" You yelled as you glomped Mello to the ground.

The both of you laughed.

"I can't believe we met and fell in love by fighting over chocolate" you laugh

"Well chocolate is delicious" Mello laughs

"Yeah and you know what's better then chocolate?" you ask

"There's nothing better than chocolate _" Mello says

"Oh yeah? What about this?!"

You bring Mello into another deep passionate kiss.

"You were right, THAT is way better then chocolate"

You both laugh and head into your apartment.

Tonight….is just perfect.


End file.
